Falling Into Final Fantasy 8
by katie.newland.12382
Summary: Adette and Isa who live in the real world and are fans of Final Fantasy 8 fall into FF8. What will they do when they arrive? Will they get back to their own world? Will they find a way? What happens when they fall in love with a couple of characters when they try their best not to fall in love with them? Will they want to return to their own world?
1. Chapter 1 Falling into Final Fantasy 8

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 8 IT BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX! ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANY GAMES THAT MAY APPEAR IN THE STORY THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS AND I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS THAT WILL APPEAR IN THE STORY THEY BELONG TO THE ARTISTS THAT OWN THE SONG. ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANY TV SHOWS OR CARTOONS THAT MIGHT BE MENTIONED IN THE STORY THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger – Thinking_

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" – Speaking and Singing

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger – written words**

Summary: Adette and Isa who live in the real world and are fans of Final Fantasy 8 fall into FF8. What will they do when they arrive? Will they get back to their own world? Will they find a way? What happens when they fall in love with a couple of characters when they try their best not to fall in love with them? Will they want to return to their own world?

_**Chapter 1 Falling into Final Fantasy 8**_

I open my journal and I begin to write in it, _**Hello, I thought I would have a go at writing in a journal as I heard from one of my friends that it helps to keep stress down. My name is Adette Alessi. I have bright red elbow length hair which I generally have behind my back in the style of half up half down to achieve the half up half down style I use a hair gem which consists of two hair combs and two hair bands stitched together with hoops attached to the sides of them which the hoops are used to attach the hair combs. I have bright sapphire eyes. I have fair skin. I generally wear lavender, light blue, white, orange and green clothes as they go well with my hair colour as I have been told by my female friend. I usually wear a styled short sleeved patterned top, a knee length skirt, socks and high heeled shoes but the heels are not that high only a few inches tall the colours generally vary between the colours that go well with my hair colour. I also wear a jacket which the colour of them varies and trousers which again the colour varies.**_

_**Now you know what I look like I will explain about myself. My family died in a car crash when I was 6 and I know what you might be thinking 'oh she was sent to an orphanage or foster home' if you are thinking of that line then you are wrong I actually stayed in my home however a social worker lived with me until I turned 14 where I was capable of living by myself except the social worker paid the bills and got the groceries for me. I have lived alone since. I want no pity for this even if you might be sorry about the situation just whatever you do; DO NOT TELL ME THAT! I only have 2 friends 1 of them is male he has short black hair and brown eyes his name is Dylan Carter even though we are friends he has just been annoying lately he has fallen in love with me I can tell he has as he drops hints at it and is flirting with me more often. I want to tell him how I feel about that it's just that he is like a brother to me and I don't know how to tell him that as I don't want to hurt his feelings. My other friend has 3 inches from the elbow length Red hair and emerald green eyes and she usually wears the same colours as I do and similar style as me. Her name is Isa Sanchez. She is like a sister to me. The rest of the people at school don't like me and why should they I am not even normal. I mean I am not normal I can do things that no ordinary person can do and I have inhuman features when I was 3 I somehow fell into the X Men Evolution world (which I didn't know at the time) and gained the mutant power Kitsune Physiology which is that I have the power to use the traits of a Kitsune. I soon enough found myself back in my own world and with my family again. However I also gained Kitsune ears and tail and my teeth seem to have sharpened. I still don't know how that happened.**_

_**I am so thankful and grateful that I have the 2 friends that I have as I do not know how I would have coped on my own with all I am dealing with, come to think about it I think I would have ended it. I know I wouldn't be able to deal with it. I play the guitar and I have an amazing singing voice (according to my friends). Isa plays the drums and is very good at it. When we play together we tend to play a variety of songs. We are also in a band consisting of the two of us and we are in the process of creating our own songs. Isa and I like to play Final Fantasy games specifically Final Fantasy 8. My favourite Final Fantasy 8 character is Squall Leonheart and Isa's favourite Final Fantasy 8 character is Zell Dincht. Dylan doesn't understand why we like Final Fantasy 8 characters. I also like to draw however I mostly draw my friends and Squall Leonheart. Well that all I am writing today. See you next time. Adette **_I close my journal, lock it with its key and put the journal away in a draw in a cupboard. After I have closed the draw the doorbell rang and I got up and answered it knowing it will be Isa as we arranged to meet today at this time which is 4:15pm and the date today is the 6th July 2013. We are in the living room "wouldn't it be cool if we could meet the final fantasy 8 characters" Isa says "yeah it would be very cool if we could meet them" I agree and put the first disk of Final Fantasy 8 into the PlayStation "let's just start a new game why don't you go first Adette" Isa says and I get the remote and start up final fantasy 8 the load up screen has loaded and I have just selected a new game when the TV screen went white confused I put the controller down and we went to the TV Screen and I touch the screen on accident and get pulled into it Isa tried to pull me out but ended getting pulled in herself.

**Well that is the end of Chapter 1. Next time Adette and Isa meet Squall and Zell.**


	2. Chap 2 Adette Isa meet Squall and Zell

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 8 IT BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX! ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANY GAMES THAT MAY APPEAR IN THE STORY THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS AND I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS THAT WILL APPEAR IN THE STORY THEY BELONG TO THE ARTISTS THAT OWN THE SONG. ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANY TV SHOWS OR CARTOONS THAT MIGHT BE MENTIONED IN THE STORY THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger – Thinking_

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" – Speaking and Singing

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger – written words**

Summary of last time: Adette and Isa met up at Adette's home and talked about their favourite final fantasy 8 characters and how cool it would be to meet them and Adette pressed the new game in the final fantasy 8 game and were pulled into the screen.

Hope you enjoy the story and I have no beta just spell checked, grammar check and is proof read by me.

_**Chapter 2 meeting Squall and Zell**_

I groaned from the hard landing and the sound of birds woke me up when I opened my eyes to see a blue sky _did me and Isa fall asleep outside_ my first thought then I saw the Forrest and got confused as I knew I didn't live near a Forrest I turned when I smell the salty air to see a beach _what is going on? A Forrest and a beach next to each other think what happened last night! _ After a bit of trying to remember it all came back to me _where did we end up though? _ I turn around wondering what the noise I am hearing is to see a building I had never seen before _Wait this building looks familiar think! Why does this look familiar? … … … oh yeah its Balamb garden in final … fantasy … 8 …. … … me and Isa are in the game! _"Isa wake up" I say "five more minutes" She replies "wake up this is important" I say still didn't work so I go closer to her and kneel down and say "wake up we are in the game final fantasy 8" "five more minutes" Isa says I put my face by her ear and say "I can see Zell and he is looking at you coming this way!" she woke up then and sat up instantly noticed that Zell isn't even there then looked at me and glared "that wasn't nice!" She huffed "sorry it was the only way to wake you and I tried everything else to wake you but you didn't wake" I say "it's ok but where are we?" She asks "we are in Final Fantasy 8 and I am serious about this it is no joke take a look around if you don't believe me" I answer and she did look around to figure out that I am right.

"What do we do? Even though it is really cool that we are able to meet our favourite characters we need to find a way back to our own world!" Isa says "we should head to Balamb garden and become seeDs" I say "why aren't you worried about getting home?" Isa asks "let's talk about this later let's get to Balamb garden" I say and she agreed and we made our way to the garden and we asked if we could speak with the headmaster of Balamb garden and we were led to his office and the person that guided us there left. "Hello young ladies how can I help you?" he says "me and my friend here and we need your help. Me and my friend are from another world and somehow we ended up in this world. I know you probably won't believe that considering it does sound like something made up but it's true." I say "Adette why did you say that couldn't we have figure out how to get to our own world without telling anyone about it" Isa asks me "maybe but it may take a long time to find a way back to our own world if there even is a way back but it would be more help if there is someone else other than us who know" I reply "okay well I will arrange for you to be in the garden but you both would need to take the entrance exam to make it legal while you are in this world. Do you ladies know how you ended up in here?" headmaster Cid asks us "I think so it was confusing just happened so fast Adette do you know for sure" Isa says "yes I think. The TV screen in my home went white and I got confused and went over to the TV screen and I accidentally touched the screen and was pulled into the screen Isa tried to pull me out but ended up being pulled in instead and ended up in this world" I say while thinking "it sounds like you two are stuck here. Now we need to make a cover story for you two I can think of one can you both hold on for a moment?" Cid asks us "sure" me and Isa say _He does have a point we may just be stuck here may as well make friends with and get close to Squall _I think and Isa thought _He does have a point we may just be stuck here may as well make friends with and get close to Zell _After a few moment Cid put the phone down and says "well ladies your official story is that you two have transferred from Trabia garden to Balamb garden now then what do you two know about this world?" Cid says "well in the world we come from there is a game that is of this world and we know that game very well" Isa replies. He got us to fill out an entrance exam and we did it and made it in legally and were put into a class and were shown to our rooms and were given our timetable and were left alone. We decided what we were going to do, I decided I wanted to use a gun blade and Isa decided that she wanted to use a nunchaku. We got our weapons and we trained with them to get used to them and soon found we are naturals with our chosen weapons.

After a while we entered the cafeteria after getting some essentials that we had to get from the shops like clothes for one thing. Isa saw Zell and made her way over and talked with him while I went over to Squall and he says "hello my name is Squall and I heard that you are one of the 2 new transfer students from Trabia Garden. What is your name?" "My name is Adette" I reply and we talked after that and found things we had in common and we soon enough became friends.

**Well that is the end of chapter 2 next time will feature a time skip and will feature the field exam. **


	3. Chapter 3 The Field Exam

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 8 IT BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX! ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANY GAMES THAT MAY APPEAR IN THE STORY THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS AND I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS THAT WILL APPEAR IN THE STORY THEY BELONG TO THE ARTISTS THAT OWN THE SONG. ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANY TV SHOWS OR CARTOONS THAT MIGHT BE MENTIONED IN THE STORY THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger – Thinking_

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" – Speaking and Singing

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger – written words**

Summary of last time: Adette and Isa woke up in FF8 and went to Balamb garden and they talked with the headmaster of Balamb Garden and told him what happened where he said they might be stuck in Balamb Garden and enrolled them into the garden. Adette and Isa got to a shop in Balamb and Adette got a Gun Blade and Isa got a nunchaku and later went to the cafeteria where they met Squall and Zell.

Hope you enjoy the story and I have no beta just spell checked, grammar check and is proof read by me. I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter

_**Chapter 3 the Field Exam**_

**Hey this is the second entry in my journal and hey a lot has happened since I first wrote in it. Me and my friend were pulled through my TV and ended up here in final fantasy 8 one day and now I am beginning to think that we are stuck in this world. I have gotten close with Squall and we make a good team together against the monsters and we bring out the best in each other. We are seen together. *Sigh* I know I should be looking for a way for me and Isa to go back to our own world but to be honest it's not like I have anything or anyone back in that world waiting for me (I know Dylan is probably waiting for me at the moment but I am hoping he will get over me as I won't see him that way). **

**Squall … I am so glad to have met him at first I was just happy being friends with him but as the more time we spent with each other the more I grew feelings for him. I have fallen in love with him however I haven't told him how I feel as I don't know how to tell him. I know I am better off staying in this world than going back as I am far happier hear than any other place. I have seen Zell and Isa together I can tell they are close and spend as much time together as they can. Isa … she does have people waiting for her back in the other world I know that if she hasn't made a choice yet she will have to soon whether or not she wants to go back to our own world as I have already chosen to stay and I have told the headmaster that I have decided to stay in this world. I will tell Squall that I come from another world but I will tell him when the time is right. **

**Squall seems to be much friendlier to people with me with him than he was when I first met him. I seem to be a natural with a gun blade. Isa and I should be able to help with the events that will be happening in the future here since we know in detail the storyline of Final Fantasy 8. The storyline shouldn't be too different with me and Isa in it. I probably should go now as I have class soon.**

**Write in the journal more soon**

**Adette**

I close the journal and put it away in a draw and headed to class _that's right I have an exam today _I met up with Squall along the way "morning squall we have that field exam today don't we?" I say to him wanting confirmation that it is today "morning Adette, yeah it is today" Squall says in reply. "You came out of your room a bit later than usual today any reason for it?" Squall asks "I have a journal and I write in it like a diary about anything I want to and I have found that it helps to keep myself calm, I don't write in it daily however I write in it when I get stressed about something and it calms me down" I reply. _I really should tell Squall the truth! _"Squall after the field exam I need to tell you something important" I say _Best do it then which would give me plenty of time to gather the courage to tell him _""if it is so important to tell me why can't you tell me now" Squall asks me "I would like to tell you now it's just I can't it will take too long to explain" I answer.

A short time later we arrived at the class room and we entered the room. A few minutes later Instructor Trepe entered the room and began to announce the teams for the exam "Squall Leonheart your with Zell Dincht and your squad leader is Seifer" Instructor Trepe says me and Isa are on a team with a person called Marco Daniels as squad leader. We all went to the garage and went into a car and the car drove to Balamb and went to the docks where we got off and boarded the boat.

On the way there we were given details of what we are meant to do in the exam. I am in a different boat than the one Squall is on. The assignment for the field exam is to secure the passageways that are the closest to the entrances to the city. When we arrived and met at the meeting point we were told the fights in the exam are real and not staged, to be careful and to do our best and a SeeD would dispatch those we fail to defeat. We went through the passageways that are closest to the entrance and worked together efficiently in a team dispatching the enemy that we came across until we were given the orders to retreat back to the submarine. We followed the orders and made our way back to the boat now all we were waiting for to go was the team Squall was put on and a girl called Selphie. We soon saw Squall, Zell, Selphie and Seifer. They were being chased by a mechanical spider Squall jumped on to the boat and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Now the boats are off back to Balamb.


	4. Chapter 4 The Dance

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 8 IT BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX! ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANY GAMES THAT MAY APPEAR IN THE STORY THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS AND I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS THAT WILL APPEAR IN THE STORY THEY BELONG TO THE ARTISTS THAT OWN THE SONG. ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANY TV SHOWS OR CARTOONS THAT MIGHT BE MENTIONED IN THE STORY THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger – Thinking_

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" – Speaking and Singing

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger – written words**

Summary of last time: Adette, Squall, Isa and Zell took the Field exam and Adette and Isa were put on the same teal and Squall and Zell were put on a team with each other with Seifer as team leader. We completed the field exam and Squall's team were running from a mechanical spider and jumped onto the boat.

Hope you enjoy the story and I have no beta just spell checked, grammar check and is proof read by me.

_**Chapter 4 the dance**_

It took a while to wait for Squall to arrive since me and Isa arrived at Balamb before Squall and the others. Squall came to me and says "what is so important that you want to tell me" "can we talk about this in private I'd rather not have everyone knowing about it" I reply to that and Squall says "sure we can talk in my room" We made our way back to Balamb Garden making small talk along the way.

When we got to Squall's room we sat down and Squall asks me "what is so important that you have to tell me in private?" "Squall I've been keeping something big from you I know I told you that I come from a faraway city near Esther but that isn't actually the truth. The truth is that I am from another world, I didn't tell you at the beginning as I didn't think you would believe me and I wasn't ready to talk about it. It was and still is sinking into me that I am probably stuck here in this world with no way back to my world and I probably won't see the person I see like a brother ever again. Headmaster Cid does know this as I told him not that long after I arrived in this world and I was trying to figure out how I could get back" I answer hoping he wouldn't hate me "how did you end up in this world?" Squall asks I explained what had happened it must have shown on my face that I thought he would hate me for keeping the truth from him as he pulled me into his arms and said "Adette I don't hate you for keeping this from me I understand that this isn't something you would want to tell a stranger and I am upset a bit that you didn't tell me sooner but I can get over that more easily as it shows that you trust me for you to tell me that which is obviously a big deal for you being stuck in this world. Your family must be worried about you in that world" Squall says "they aren't worried" I say "if they are your family then they must be worried about you" he says "I'm sure they would be worried if they were alive but they are dead they died in an accident" I say. After Squall managed to calm me down we took a walk in the hallway when an announcement saying "those that took the field exam report to the second floor hallway" we made our way there.

When we arrived there Isa and Zell were standing next to her talking with each other. Me and Squall decide to lean against a wall not far from them "hey guys they said they would call names of those that made Seed" Zell says After a while of waiting a person came into the hallways and says "Isa Sanchez" Isa went past the person "Zell Dincht" the person says "oh yeah see you guys later" Zell says and runs past the person "Adette Alessi" I walk past the person "Squall Leonhart" the person says and Squall walks past the person and re-joins me. "That is all" the person says. All the names spoken are now in the headmaster's office.

Selphie is standing in the headmaster's office so I guess she made seed as well. "Here are the five who made it to seed" says the person that made the announcement. He went on to give us a speech. _**~quick author's note~ I am sure you all know what the speech he makes in FF8 the speech I mentioned is the same one so I am not going to repeat it ~end author's note~ **_The headmaster came down to give each of us our results. He went to Selphie and gave her results whispering something in her ear, he then went to Isa and Whispered "good luck with making your decision" and gave her the results then went to Zell and gave him the results and whispered "try to contain your emotions more" he then went to squall and gave his results and whispered "finally a gun blade specialist" lastly he came to me and gave my results and whispered "you made the right decision don't regret it" he said by as he has matters that he has to attend to and me, Squall, Zell, Isa and Selphie left the headmasters office. We ended up going back to the hallway we were just at and everyone there that didn't make it even Seifer was there and they all clapped for us.

It is now time for us to get ready to go to the dance so we went to our dorm rooms and changed into our seed uniforms and after that it is time to head to the dance. A few minutes later at the dance me and squall are leaning against the wall with a drink in our hands when a woman with black hair wearing a dress came over to us and asked Squall to dance with him and Squall refused her and ignored her until she said "what you can't dance is that why you won't dance such a shame" it was implied that she was insulting him. Squall glared at her then sighed and put his glass down onto the table and held out his hand to me and said "care to dance" I look at her and sighed and put my glass down and took Squall's hand.

Squall led me onto the dance floor and we danced to the music and while we were dancing we could hear people complimenting us on our dancing and on how rude that woman was. After a while at dancing fireworks went off and I say to Squall "I think we will be able to leave the dance now" We then went out onto the balcony and Squall says "hey Adette are you sure you don't have anyone waiting for you in the world you came from?" "While I do have a friend in that world that is like a brother to me, his name is Dylan Carter. Before me and Isa fell into this world he just kept on flirting with me and dropping not subtle hints that he had fallen in love with me I confronted him about it when he first started telling him that it we couldn't be together as I don't feel the same way and that he is like a brother to me. I thought that by doing that it would solve the problem however it didn't. It is like he seemed to forget it and kept on flirting with me. I got irritated with him after a while with his continuous attempts to get me to fall for him so I started being rude to him hoping it would get the message across that I wasn't interested but it didn't work and I was confused the day me and Isa fell into this world in how to get him to see sense as I don't want to hurt him emotionally" I answer Squall's Question, "I know you have decided to stay but what about Isa do you know if she has decided to stay or not?" Squall asks "I don't know and i know she will have to choose because unlike me she does have people in that world waiting for her who are her family" I reply.

Not long after I had said that Quistis came in and asked to speak with Squall.

_**Well this is the end of this chapter. See you guys Next time.**_


End file.
